gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls und Panzer: Senshadou, Kiwamemasu!
Girls und Panzer: Sensha-dō, Kiwamemasu! (ガールズ＆パンツァー： 戦車道、極めます！ lit. Tankery, Master it!） is tank battle game based on Girls und Panzer Anime. It's been developed by Namco Bandai, and was released on June 26, 2014 for the PS Vita. The game's Japanese website can be found here. Setting The game is a tank battle game, and will feature characters, locations and a Story Mode featuring the teams and schools which appeared in Girls und Panzer. Characters It's still not clear which characters will be in the game, but currently, it's been revealed that the whole OoaraiSensha-do Club and all the other supporting characters in the series like Darjeeling, Kay, Katyusha, Nonna, Maho, Erika will be in the game, divided to their respective schools/teams in the series. Some unnamed tankers will also be in the game, acting as subordinates of the characters stated above. Some spectator characters are included in the game, like Shinzaburo and Yuri Isuzu. Game Mechanics The game seems to play is similar to Namco-Bandai's earlier tank shooter Tokyo Wars and World of Tanks, basing on the gameplay videos from the developers team, which means you'll control a tank and go around a 3D map hunting other tanks down, which all have health bars, and a sniper mode is also present. However, of course there're many new mechanics introduced in this game, namely how you can control every tank in a team and switch between them at any time in the battle. Not much else is revealed about the gameplay right now. Game Modes So far, two game modes have been revealed: *'Story Mode:' The player will control Ooarai's tanks and battle other teams in matches similar to the Original series. *'Battle Royale:' Seemingly, you can choose 5 tanks you want from more than 30 available in the game and form a custom team, then participate in a battle of your own choice.http://garupan-game.bngames.net/system_story.html. Editions The game will be sold in two editions: *'Regular Edition:' Only contains the game. Price: 6,680 yen. *'Limited Edition:' Contains the following: **Game (No. 7 in the picture below) **A box with exclusive visual art (1) **Two original bonus video DVDs (2 and 3) **A special booklet (4) **Bath posters with exclusive visual art (5) **Interchangeable variant jacket covers for different teams (6) **Not a physical bonus, but the one who bought this version will also get an unlock code to unlock the Carro Armato P40 tank for use in game (which is Anchovy's tank). Gallery Covers 1-Original Cover.jpg|Girls und Panzer: Senshadou, Kiwamemasu! Original Cover 2-Anglerfish Cover.jpg|Collector's Edition Anglerfish Cover Variante 3-Turtle Cover.jpg|Collector's Edition Turtle Cover Variante 4-Duck Cover.jpg|Collector's Edition Duck Cover Variante 5-Hippo Cover.jpg|Collector's Edition Hippo Cover Variante 6-Rabbit Cover.jpg|Collector's Edition Rabbit Cover Variante 7-Mallard Cover.jpg|Collector's Edition Mallard Cover Variante 8-Leopon Cover.jpg|Collector's Edition Leopon Cover Variante 9-Anteater Cover.jpg|Collector's Edition Anteater Cover Variante 10-St.Glo Cover.jpg|Collector's Edition St. Gloriana Cover Variante 11-Saunders Cover.jpg|Collector's Edition Saunders Cover Variante 12-Pravda Cover.jpg|Collector's Edition Pravda Cover Variante 13-KMM Cover.jpg|Collector's Edition Kuromorimine Cover Variante 14-Anzio Cover.jpg|Collector's Edition Anzio Cover Variante Characters & Tanks Sheets Ooarai Anglerfish Team VitaMiho.png VitaSaori.png VitaHana.png VitaYukari.png VitaMako.png VitaPanzerIV.png Ooarai Turtle Team VitaAnzu.png VitaYuzu.png VitaMomo.png VitaPanzer38t.png Ooarai Duck Team VitaNoriko.png VitaTaeko.png VitaShinobu.png VitaAkebi.png VitaType89.png Ooarai Hippo Team VitaCaesar.png VitaErwin.png VitaSaemonza.png VitaOryou.png VitaStuGIII.png Ooarai Rabbit Team VitaAzusa.png VitaAyumi.png VitaSaki.png VitaKarina.png VitaYuuki.png VitaAya.png VitaM3Lee.png Ooarai Mallard Team VitaSodoko.png VitaGomoyo.png VitaPazomi.png VitaB1Bis.png Ooarai Rabbit Team VitaAzusa.png VitaAyumi.png VitaSaki.png VitaKarina.png VitaYuuki.png VitaAya.png VitaM3Lee.png Ooarai Mallard Team VitaSodoko.png VitaGomoyo.png VitaPazomi.png VitaB1Bis.png Ooarai Leopon Team VitaNakajima.png VitaSuzuki.png VitaHoshino.png VitaTsuchiya.png VitaTigerP.png Ooarai Anteater Team VitaNekonya.png VitaMomoga.png VitaPiyotan.png VitaChi-Nu.png St.Glo VitaDarjeeling.png VitaAssam.png VitaOrangePekoe.png VitaChurchill.png VitaMatilda.png Saunders VitaKay.png VitaNaomi.png VitaAlisa.png VitaM4Sherman.png VitaM4A1(76)Sherman.png VitaShermanFirefly.png Pravda VitaKaytusha.png VitaNonna.png VitaT-34-76.png VitaT-34-85.png VitaKV-2.png VitaIS-2.png KMM VitaMaho.png VitaErika.png VitaTigerI.png VitaTigerII.png VitaJagdtiger.png VitaPanther.png VitaJagdpanther.png VitaJagdpanzerIV.png VitaElefant.png VitaMaus.png VitaPanzerIII.png Anzio VitaAnzio.png References Game Trailers Pre-Release Gameplay Videos Category:Video Games